


Samuel Adams, Stuffed Bear

by porrimsantorum



Series: Radio Interference [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, It's all fluff, anyway dig in have fun, its almost three am rip, literally all of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porrimsantorum/pseuds/porrimsantorum
Summary: She hadn’t heard him shout.But Hancock had.Hancock recounts Grey's first time in Goodneighbor.





	

If any word could be used to describe Grey’s perceptive abilities, it would be inconsistent. Randomly enough was it applied in the wasteland, one moment spotting the glint of a sniper’s lens from high in the skyline, stopping her small party from wandering into a well placed ambush, the next, it has Grey wandering headfirst into the only streetlamp pole around them for miles. 

This was one of those exact situations. 

 

“Why would I need insurance?”

The man standing in her way seemed adamant about talking to her, despite her best attempts to duck around him.

“Personal protection from accidents and the like. So you hand over everything you got in that big backpack there or they’ll start happening to ya. Big, bloody, “accidents.”

He stares dangerously into the bug eyed abyss of her goggles where he presumes her eyes are, and takes one last drag on his cigarette, then crushes it under the heel of his boot. It’s an act of intimidation he’s cultivated over many years of successful extortion. The threat misses her by hundreds of thousands of miles, shooting over her head and very nearly crashing into mars. 

“I mean I know the backpack’s big and all, but I don’t trip that often, even with all the extra weight. Or maybe you’re talking about car insurance… wait no. That’s not-”

“What?”

“Oh, uh, I’d just thought you’d meant accidents like in cars, or getting run over by cars. But then I realized that that probably doesn’t happen much anymore. Are cars even a thing nowadays? No. Don't answer that. Giant loud flashy moving objects prone to exploding probably wouldn't last long out here. Christ, sorry dude, please ignore me- I’m pretty beat right now, an’ anyway I don’t really have any caps on me. But, uh.”

Grey rolls her shoulders and slips off the bag in front of her. The sound of the zipper gouges another chunk into the awkward silence from the man in road leathers ahead of her. She digs around the bottom of the bag. A rubber duck falls out the side before she grabs it and stuffs it back in with a lengthy squeak, drawing the attention of a few bystanders. A toy car falls out the other side, Grey doesn’t hear it, and it rolls off a little ways. 

Finally after what seems to be a solid minute of rummaging, Grey finds it. Holds it out to him.

One beady button eye gleams, reflecting the neon green gun decoration on Kleo’s storefront. A teddy bear with a coating of faux fur, so patchy in places you could see the mesh-like fabric and clumpy stuffing of it’s insides, stares at him with one eye. 

“Here, have this, as like, payment for dealing with me when I’m this out of it.” She shoves it in his hands before he can react and puts her backpack on. He can’t move for a solid five seconds, and launches into a wild fury as soon as he recovers.

“Are you fucking with me?” He spits, straightening himself, strangling the bear’s poor neck in a vicegrip. 

Unfortunately Grey cannot hear him over the buzz of Kleo’s neon sign as she rounds the corner, further into the hearth of Goodneighbor. She’s eager to meet the rest of her party for the night, exited to get an entire night’s sleep without any of them having to take watch. 

“Hey!” 

She hadn’t heard him shout. 

But Hancock had.

 

“So she flies out before Finn even has time to pull his sorry pipe pistol from his underwear. Not that he even gets to that point” Hancock shoots her a grin, recounting the tale. 

“Have mercy, dude, please.” She moans, the pitiful sound muffled by her palms.

“No, no, let Hancock continue. I wanna hear more about your tactical brilliance.” Says a bespectacled Deacon, the traitor.

"Et tu?" Grey asks him, receiving a shit eating grin in leu of an actual response.

Grey sits on a log, using it as a makeshift bench while the group huddles around the campfire in sanctuary. Her head is in her hands, under the mask her face is blistering red. She’s trying very unsuccessfully to stifle her giggling and tears making her mask fog up from the inside.

“So Finn tears after her, there’s a manic, furious look in his eyes, and I tell ya’ the tunnel vision really hits him hard this time. Because this time, remember that toy car that Grey left behind on the sidewalk?” 

Hancock leans in to his captivated audience.

“He doesn’t see it, steps on the little toy, and 250 pounds of extortionist bullshit goes flying.” 

The campfire roars alongside the laughter of the group.

“He hits the ground hard, and If there’s one thing I won’t forget before I die, It’ll be the expression on Finn’s face looking up from the pavement, blood covered and broken nosed, realizing that the thing that fucked him up so thoroughly was Grey’s tiny toy car that she had accidentally left on the ground for him to slip on.” 

 

Questions and comments keep the conversation mirthful for the next half an hour, joking about Goodneighbor or teasing Grey about her newfound ‘teddybear technique’ and how it would rid the commonwealth of corruption. Eventually the crowd disperses as the evening turns to night and the stars come out. Without the massive light pollution from the ruins of Boston, the stars blazed away in the night sky. They carve out their place in the universe definitively, proudly taking up an amount of space that Grey couldn’t begin to comprehend the scale of. The thought sends shudders up her spine, and the inky darkness of the space surrounding these dancing lights reminds her of the black plastic of the stuffed bear’s single button eye. 

“Hey so where did that bear go anyway? I picked that thing up for a reason, has character you know? Kinda miss him.” 

Hancock glances at her and smiles.

“Teddy bear’s in my office. Named him Samuel. He sits at my desk.”

Grey gives him a knowing look, and they laugh together.


End file.
